First meeting
by AmericaAuthor34
Summary: How Steve and Bucky first met. One-shot!


**A****/N: First fanfic, everyone...yay! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Age: 8<strong>

No kid in Brooklyn liked Steven Grant Rogers. All the girls giggled and made jokes behind Steve's back, not one of them standing up for him. All the boys picked on Steve, yelling names and laughing when he turned bright red and tried to walk away. They would push him down and no one would bother to help him up. Steve Rogers was alone; physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Steve knew the girls would make talk about him but go silent as he walked past them. Steve knew he was picked last on the kickball teams for a reason, all of the boys yelling "Get lost, Rogers!" every time he tried to be included, which is why he didn't try very much. What did they care that his father died, leaving him and his mom poor and unable to get food he needed? What did they care that Steve felt worthless? What did they care that Steve groaned every morning, realizing that he had another terrible day of school to face? They didn't care; never had and never will.

* * *

><p>Steve Rogers was walking home one day, hands stuffed deep into his pockets and his head facing the ground. He needed to get out, though his mother despised the idea of him, walking around Brooklyn all alone. But he needed to get out, otherwise he would be stuck in his head with his thoughts, and he hated it up there. So, he walked around to get out of there.<p>

"Hey, Rogers!" Steve let out a long sigh, and turned around slowly, wishing he could vanish on the spot. A boy about a foot and a half taller than him, obviously a grade or two higher, with red hair and green eyes stood over him, staring down at Steve who felt smaller than what he already was. Beside the boy, two boys the same height and age stood, sneering and looking down at Steve.

"Whatcha doing, alone in a back alley on a Saturday night?" The boy asked, and Steve felt himself shrinking in the shadows.

"Uh…just…" Steve muttered quietly, feeling like a coward.

"Speak up, Stevie. Quit being such a baby." The boy laughed, and Steve felt a sudden rage and courage stirring up in his blood.

"I'm walking around. I didn't know I had to report everything I do to you." Steve spat, and stood taller, though by the look on the bully's face, he felt as though he should back away again.

"Geez Rogers, didn't know you had such a smart-mouth. It's a bad habit; I'll give you a lesson to remember that." Before Steve could react, a fist soared at his jaw, knocking him to his feet by the sudden impact. Before he could get back onto his feet, he felt a foot kick into his side, and he cough instantly, and he heard laughing from all three bullies.

"Leave me alone!" Steve yelled as he felt the same foot collide against his side, feeling it swell.

"You _are_ alone, Rogers. How many people have to teach you that before you finally get it into your head?" The boy responded, and kicked Steve again in the ribs. Steve felt tears pour from his eyes and he buried his face into the sidewalk, waiting for the next blow.

But it didn't come.

"Hey, idiots, get away from him!" He heard a voice about his age yell, and Steve looked up slightly. The boy who was stopping the bullying stood in the shadows, the dark masking his face.

"And who are _you_?" The bully asked; confusion and annoyance in his tone.

"Doesn't matter, what matters is that you get the heck away from him." The voice answered roughly.

"Why would you wanna save _him_?" The bully once again kicked Steve in the ribs, catching him off guard and he coughed multiple times.

"Kick him again, and I swear on my life you'll regret it." The voice said, sounding suddenly deadly and dark. The bully had a look of fear in his eyes now.

"C'mon, let's just go." He said gruffly to the other two bullies, and they ran out of the alleyway, and Steve felt a flood of relief flow into his blood.

The boy walked into the light, and Steve now could see his face. Anger was in his green eyes and expression.

"Cowards. I'm sorry you have to deal with them…" The boy offered a hand to Steve, who took it gratefully, letting the boy help pull him to his feet. He felt his side ache, and he let out a small groan of pain.

"You alright?" The boy asked, and Steve nodded.

"Happens all the time." Steve said casually, but saw the boy wince.

"Sorry…what's your name, kid?"

"Steve Rogers. You?"

"James Barnes, but just call me Bucky." The boy said, and offered out his hand, and Steve shook it. "I should get you home, Steve. Your parents are probably worried…"

"She finds it normal now, but she'll still throw a fit." Steve agreed. "I can get home on my own."

"No way, I'm not letting you walk anywhere by yourself anymore." Bucky shook his head, chuckling and put his arm around Steve. "Where do you live?"

"Just around the corner." Steve mumbled, not believing he was being dragged home by a boy he just met who saved him from countless days of bruises and bleeding.

"Oh, I live two blocks away." Bucky smiled, either ignoring or not noticing Steve's discomfort.

"Bucky…?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing, Steve."

"…why did you save me? Most kids don't even give a care…"

"…because it's the right thing to do. You really need to work on fighting. Maybe I'll teach you…but Stevie, you need someone, so here I am."

"…thanks Bucky…"

"It's no problem, Stevie. I'm here for you, now."

Both arrived to Steve's apartment, which was run down and old, but Bucky didn't notice at all.

"Well, I'll see you later. You go to school across the street?" Bucky asked, leading Steve up the stairs.

"Yeah. I'll see you there."

"Okay." Bucky looked at him for a bit "You're a punk, ya'know that?"

"Oh." Steve looked at the door and then back at Bucky who was walking down the stairs, still facing Steve. "Well, you're a jerk."

"Whatever you say, punk." Bucky shrugged, smiling. "Well, bye!"

"Bye." Steve stared after him as Bucky raced down the street, confused and grateful. Steve

After Bucky turned a corner and vanished from eye sight, Steve pulled open the door and walked into the apartment. Little did either know that they would be friends for as long as death separates them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading guys! :)**


End file.
